Black Sheep
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Vienna Clayworth, is the young head of her family. She has taken an interest in Ciel Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian and will stop at nothing to get him. Even if it means using her own demonic maid, Scarlett Oxford to achieve her goal. May contain a little SebbyxOC on the side sorry for all of you who like the shonen-ai aspect . Please don't flame or make rude reviews.


_Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. One for my master, one for my dame, and one for the little boy who lives down the lane. Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. One for my master, one for my dame, and one for the little boy who lives down the lane._

_A crackling and dry voice cut through the darkness of the confined room, the little whom the voice belonged to was rocking back and forth. She held within her arms a Frankensteined stuffed bear, she shivered; her teeth chattered together as she held the bear up to her face. She was born into nobility, yet she wasn't treated as such; locked away in a dark room._

_She had never known what was wrong with her; no one had ever told her why she was locked away as prisoner in her own house. Her siblings were treated much differently; loved that's what they were. She was different; she was considered the black sheep of her family. What was the point of being the next head of the Clayworth family? _

_She shook a bit, grabbing tightly onto the bear in her arms. Her teeth clenched tightly as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She pulled the bear away from her chest as tears dripped onto its matted and unclean fur. "You know…teddy…I want them gone…that way I could get out of this dark room…" she said softly to the unmoving toy. She got mad at the fact it didn't answer her which caused her to throw it against the wall._

_She was a woken by the sound of mumbled speech with some yelling. Slowly, she crawled her way to the door, putting her ear against the wooden door; trying to make out the sounds that were coming from the other side._ _Of course, she couldn't make out what was being said everything was too muffled by the wood. It didn't stop her from trying to hear. They yelling from the other side of the door started to get louder before there was a loud bang._

_Her eyes looked up higher in the door, seeing a small hole of light shining through into the darkness. A loud pitched scream came over her ears before another bang. The house fell silent for a moment then the voice came up again with the addition of two more voices. She could make out the words 'children' and 'take them.' Though her family never cared for her, the salty clear liquid fell down her face, dripping onto the hard floor. She heard the voices again a long with screaming children voices before the slam of the front door of the mansion._

"_No…I was supposed to get my own revenge on my family…not them…"she whispered, her whole body began to shake. Now she was stuck in her forever. She turned her head back into the darkness at the sound of sinister laugh._

_Two red eyes peered back at her from the shadows of the room. "I'd be willing to help you out for a price." The voice said to her with an even more sinister sound to her voice._

"_A price?" the young girl repeated. She was confused. What could this thing want from her?_

"_Yes, a price. That price would be…your soul. If you make this contract, you'll get your own revenge." The voice replied._

_Her own revenge? She had been locked away for so long, she had wanted to get out_ _see the light. She took a deep breath, nodding her head in compliance. "I'll make this contract. Once I have gotten what I want, you're welcome to my soul to do whatever you want."_

_The voice within the darkness let out a sinister laugh, reaching out her hand towards the young girl. "Our contract as been made, I'll serve you and do whatever you need me to do. Our contract is unbreakable until it's time for me to kill you and take your soul."_

_She looked down at the rags that covered her body; a silver glowing symbol of a four pointed star surround by a golden band appeared where her heart was located. She was puzzled for a moment but figured it was the mark of the contract she had just made._

The young head maid opened up the long, dark satin curtains that covered the window at night. She turned look at her young mistress who was still in bed. Slowly, she walked over to her, gently tapping her on the shoulder. "My lady, it's time to get up."

"Hm…Scarlett?" the young girl, slowly opened up her grass green eyes, staring into almost crimson like ones of her maid. She brought a hand up from beneath the covers, rubbing her eyes so that she was little more awake.

"Lady Vienna, you have a busy day today. I've allowed you to sleep in a little longer than you're supposed to." Scarlett replied, bowing a bit to her.

Vienna let out a small sigh before she pushed the covers off of and sat up in the big, plush bed that was covered in dark teal bedding. Her light pink nightgown hung off of her left shoulder a bit, which caused her to reach her hand over to pull it up. Her eyes fell onto the mark that was upon her chest for several moments, looking at her maid. "Fine, I guess it's time to get ready for the day."

The maid nodded her head, walking over to the closet where she pulled out a fancy lavender colored dress. She walked back over to her young mistress, who stood up. She removed the nightgown from her mistress; her long bleached blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She grabbed the corset, tying it onto the younger girl before she put the dress on her. She knelt down fixing the small wrinkles that were in it before the girl sat on the bed for her put her shoes on.

"Say, Scarlett…what do I have planned for the day?" the young lady of the house asked, looking down at the woman.

Scarlett looked up at she finished putting her shoes on. She put her finger on her chin, thinking for a moment. "Hm…well, today you do have a meeting with Earl Ciel Phantomhive. So we can't be late for that."

Vienna tilted her head to the side, swinging her legs back and forth a bit before she stood up again. She put her arms behind her back, walking passed her maid. "Ciel Phantomhive? Sounds like it could be interesting. I hear he has a great butler." She said, twirling her chocolate brown hair with her marionette pale finger.

Her face went expressionless at that moment. She wasn't planning on trying to take the Phantomhive butler was she? She wasn't even certain what was so great about this butler. "Yes, my lady. About his butler, why are you interested in him?"

A smirk crossed her face at that moment; she turned to face the bleach blonde. "I have my own reasons, Scarlett. There's no need for you to question what I say. So don't do it again."

Scarlett put her hands on the skirt of her dress, bowing at her mistress. "Yes, my lady. I won't ever do such a thing again. I'm sorry for speaking out of turn on the butler situation."

The carriage pulled up outside of the Phantomhive mansion before coming to a complete stop. The door opened; a hand reaching into the cabin as Vienna took a hold of it. Slowly, she stepped out of the carriage before she stepped onto the ground. Behind her followed her loyal head maid, Scarlett. They made their way up the steps of the mansion before the door was opened to allow them within.

"Welcome Lady Clayworth. My young master has been expecting you." The butler bowed, his black hair falling over his face before he stood up straight with a smile.

She clapped her hands together, giving the butler a smile. "Oh! That's oh too sweet of you. But you don't have to call me 'Lady Clayworth', Vienna is fine." She said softly.

Scarlett stared at her for a moment, turning to face the tall, dark butler. Her crimson eyes narrowed a bit as she stared into his. What was he doing here? He was the butler her mistress was making a big fuss over? Impossible. "Please, excuse my mistress. No butler should have the right to call her by her first name. It's kind of rude. I'm sorry."

Vienna huffed, crossing her arms. She furrowed her brows, turning to face her maid. "That's not for you to say, Scarlett. Don't make that decision for me!"

The maid bowed, nodding her head. "Uh…yes, my lady. The butler may call you as you please to be called."

"Sebastian!" A voice came from atop the stair case. It belonged to the young head of the Phantomhive family. He stood there with a hand on his hip with another on the cane he was carrying.

Sebastian put his hand up to his chest, bowing. "Yes, my lord?" he inquired before standing up straight. His red eyes looking up at his young master before looking back at the two women who were standing before him, a smirk crossed his face.

Ciel slowly walked down the stairs before stopping a couple of inches in front of the young mistress. "Hm? Sebastian, may I ask who they are?"

"My lord, these are your guests. I told you about the young lady of the Clayworth family, who was stopping over." The demon butler replied.

Vienna smiled, holding out her hand for him to take. "Ciel Phantomhive, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Vienna Clayworth and this is my maid Scarlett Oxford." She said softly, moving a bit to show the young earl her maid.

The young earl took a hold of the young woman's hand, looking passed her, his blue eyes landing on the bleach blonde. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly before putting back down. "Ah, yes. Please come this way so that we may talk in private."

The young girl nodded her head, following after him. "Your butler…he's very charming." She mused, putting her hands behind her back. Though, she didn't get a reply from him as they walked up the stairs into a different room within the mansion.

The room fell silent, the maid and the butler starting at each other. She crossed her arms, moving a bit, her crimson eyes never leaving the red ones of the butler. A smirk crossed her face, "Sebastian Michaelis. Never thought I'd see you here, what a pleasant surprise…knowing that you've made a contract with the young Phantomhive."

Sebastian gave her a smile, keeping his hands at his side. He had no reason to attack her; she wasn't doing anything besides standing there. If she had attacked first he would have no other choice but to do so in order to protect the Phantomhive house. "Your name is very fitting for you, Scarlett Oxford."

Scarlett stared at him for a moment, furrowing her brows. He had no idea what he was talking about. She reached her hand out, grabbing a hold of his vest; a smirk on her face. "How sweet of you, Sebastian, but I do believe you're mistaken. My name has no hidden meaning behind it. It is just the one my young mistress gave me."

The butler simply nodded his head, removing her hand from his vest before walking off towards the kitchen to retrieve some tea. He looked back at the bleach blonde who followed closely behind him. "It's a little strange that your young mistress would all of a sudden take an interesting in my young master." He said nonchalantly as he poured tea into two cups.

The maid frown a bit at his statement, her hands folded in front of her. She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling into her face a bit. "Actually, Sebastian…she's not interested in Ciel at all."

Sebastian turned to face her as he placed the two cups onto the trolley, along with some sugar and some small snacks. "Is that so? Then why is she here with you if you're not interested in my young master's soul?"

Scarlett was puzzled by his statement. Why would she be interested in someone else's soul beside her own mistress's? She reached her hand up, moving her hair behind her ear. "On the contrary, my young mistress wishes to steal you away from your young master. She has heard you are one hell of a butler. Therefore, she must have you."

He smiled, shaking his head as he pushed the trolley along the floor. He looked back at her, "Your young mistress certainly has a wild imagination, Scarlett."

She followed after him, blinking a couple of times. She clenched her teeth a bit at what he said. "No, I'm certain is correct about you. After all, I, myself making the same contract you did, I know all about being loyal to my mistress as you are your master. If my mistress was to order it, I'd have to fight to take you." She said softly.

Sebastian stopped out of the room where the two young family heads were in. Slowly, he opened the door, pushing the trolley into the room. Once inside, he quickly put the cups of tea in front of them before bowing.

Vienna smiled up at the taller man, clapping her hands together. "You're so fast! I wish I had a butler like you. Willing to do whatever I asked." She said softly, her green eyes going to her maid who stood behind the butler. "But alas, I'm stuck with her."

Scarlett straightened up a bit at her mistress's comment about her. Her crimson eyes soften a bit. She certainly wasn't the girl she had helped several years ago. Her ego seemed to have been getting the best of her after being locked away for so many years. "I'm sorry, my lady."

Ciel looked at Vienna before looking at Sebastian, "Lady Clayworth, you cannot have my butler. You see, he's bound to me. Your offer for him will not be accepted no matter how many times you ask."

The young lady blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking at her maid. She clenched her teeth together, hitting the table. "That's not right! You have enough servants at your side!" she yelled out, putting her right hand over her chest. She turned her attention to the bleach blonde. "Scarlett, this is an order: Capture Sebastian Michaelis!"

Scarlett was silent for a moment before she bowed to her lady. "Yes, my lady." She replied, turning her attention to the demon butler. "Sebastian, I cannot go against my mistress's orders."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, touching the eye patched that covered his right eye. "Sebastian, take this outside that is an order."

Sebastian nodded, putting his hand on his chest before bowing. "Yes, my lord." He replied, opening up the window that was in the room before jumping out of it.

The maid sighed heavily, quickly following the butler. She wasn't going to lose. After all her mistress already seemed to find her useless and she would do anything to prove her wrong. "Sebastian! You're going to be mine!"


End file.
